The test of nakama
by That one person who makes shit
Summary: This is a one shot, but I could update it if requested enough. So Lucy is ignored by most of the guild, and before she leaves, sets up a little plan, and a test to see what they think of her. Rated T for cursing.


Hey guys, this is my first fanfiction. I'm going to most likely leave this as a one shot, unless people manage to find my house and threaten to burn it down unless I make chapter 2. Lol, Just request it a bit. But the nature of this story means it's a one shot. Anyway, here you go:

Lucy P.O.V.

I sigh a bit. it looks like today is gonna be another one of those days. I'm going to get ignored again, for the whole day. FOR A MONTH STRAIT! It's been a month since Lissana got back from Edolas, and nobody notices me, with the exception of a few people, like Juvia, Mirajane, Master, anda few others. I'm walking up to the bar, to go on a job. "Hey Mira, can you stamp this?" I say. She replies with a simple, "Sure, let me get that for you." It's not a long job, or to hard of one, but it pays 100,000 jewel, so I might as well go on it. What do I have to lose? I'm about to leave as Mirajane stamps it, when Lissana walks over. I don't have any real hatred of her, She just really gets some attention here. "Hi, I think your name is Lucy right?", she says to me. I reply to her by saying "Yeah, I'm Lucy. I came here from when you were gone. So I don't really know that much about you." Lissana then says "I really don't know much about you either. Hey, we can talk on your job request! Don't worry about money, you can keep all for the mission." "Sure, that sounds great." So we manage to talk about our pasts, and on the way, become good friends. We talk about our magic, our past, and even about the guild. It's nice to know I made another ally in the guild.

Second month of Lissana's return

Lucy P.O.V.

"We want to kick you off the team." "What" Didn't you hear us? We want to kick you off the team Lucy!" That was what Natsu just said. And I'm going through a few emotions right now, Depression, shock, anger, fear, But I decide to stay with shock. "Why?" I say, and he simply replies "Becuase your weak and Lissana is better than you." "So that's it?" I say as I notice Lissana walking into the guild, "You want to kick me off team natsu because I'm weak." Lissana looks at Natsu with something between anger and shock. "Well yeah. Why not? Your weak so I'm kicking you off myself, Ezra and Gray agreed with me." He says while gesturing towards them, while they try to look away. Lissana then walks behind Natsu and says "You are a disgusting person Natsu. You should know that. Doing this for no god damn reason is fucking disgusting." NAtsu turn around and they argue for a minute. While I think. I figured out the best answer I can manage. "Natsu, i'll leave the team. I don't care anymore. You left me for 2 months, so how much harder could this be?" "Thanks Lucy, that's what I'm talking about." I leave the guild and head home, summoning Plue on the way. When I arrive home, I decide to take a bath, and clear my head.

Third month since Lissana's return

Lissana P.O.V.

Im sitting with team Natsu, talking about the previous mission. When Lucy walks up to me. "Lissana, I want to talk to you about something." She says to me. "Get out of here weakling, were talking to her right now." "Shut the fuck up Natsu, Lissana, it's important, come here." I walk after her, Natsu with a great look of confusion on his face. Lucy says to me, "Lissana, I'm going to leave the guild to train. And I have a little plan to test the people here." I say back to her, "I'm not very surprised, with the way your being treated here. So what's this plan?" She explains her simple plan to me, and after getting the people we need, we set it into motion.

The day of the plan

Lissana P.O.V.

I go into the guild, limping and crying, with fake wounds all over me, from the night before. Near everybody in the guild runs over to me, hoping the smell wouldn't give it away. "WHO DID THIS TO YOU!", Natsu shouts at me. Good. He can't smell the mascara, step to ready. "L-l- Lucy did this." I say weakly. Ezra pulls me over to Wendy, who we discussed with. Wendy says, knowing the wounds are fake as we said, "I can't heal them, they must be from some kind of black magic!" Good. team Natsu is pissed, a few people confused, and a ton of anger. This sends Lucy the okay to enter the guild. She walks in, and says "What's happening here?" Natsu says while delivering a blow to her face, "YOU SHOULD KNOW WITH WHAT YOU DID TO LISSANA, BITCH!" As others are going over to her, I smile, it's going as planned. "WHY DID YOU DO IT! WHY!?" Says a pissed of Ezra, "I-I don't know what your talking about." Says a a Lucy with the shit beat out of her. As the others give her more inguries, they throw her out the doors and say "NEVER COME BACK!" A few people are confused as all hell, and I stand Up. I say, "Mira, you know what to do." She throws water on me, and my "wounds" Wash off. Everybody is confused, and I explain the plan to them. "Lucy wanted to leave the guild, so she came up with a test of sorts. None of you noticed, but her guild mark was gone. She already left. She And I dressed me with fake wounds, witch none of you seemed to notice till now. Wendy was told to act that my wounds were incapable of being healed, and Mirajane had that bucket ready. It's all recorded, and sent to the master, who we explained to as well. Lucy is already on the train by now. This entire thing was meant to see how well you would fall for such an simple trick. Wendy didn't even try to heal me! And the wounds were so easy to smell, if not see!" It all worked like we planed, and the entire guild was reacting differently. Then, Levy asked something nobody else did. "When will Lu-chan be back?" it surprised me, but I managed to say "Who knows? A month? Never? Look at the way you treated her, and she's training as well. What if she were to die? Would you even care?" The entire guild looked at eachother with horror, but team Natsu, just ran out the doors.

Gray P.O.V.

"We need to get to that train! Now!" Ezra said. We were running towards it, when we see her, just in the window. When she looks at us She just nods her head from side to side. I scream out "We need to get there NOW!" Then I realize it. Of all the people she wants to see, it's not us. We are one of the reasons she's leaving. So why are we here? Natsu and Ezra keep running, but I stop. I drop a tear. And I see them, almost get on the train, then it leaves. The see her fade away, And Ezra stops, but Natsu, he flies off, chasing the train. He'll never make it. She's going to have a hard time getting away though, because he is determined to find her.

End of Chapter 1, of this most likely one-shot. Please give me some some stuff to add, all of that. Who knows. This will be a simple first fanfic. So that's it


End file.
